Ice-Cream and Celery Sticks
by RosieCheeks101
Summary: An alternate version of that part in Step Up: All In where Moose returns to LA looking for Camille after she saw that girl kiss him and ran off.


Moose opened the door to the apartment he and Camille owned in L.A. It was dark inside, no sign of movement.

"Camille?" he called out desperately to no reply. Shit he had messed up, he didn't know that girl was gonna kiss him, and he didn't know Camille was coming to Las Vegas to surprise him. But both of those things had happened, and Camille had run off and not given him time to explain.

After searching around the whole apartment and balcony with no luck he grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and slouched onto the couch. He shut his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch, he stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Finally he opened his eyes, leaned forward and cracked open the can, draining almost the whole thing in one go, which was when he saw it, a note. Moose snapped it up quickly and began to read.

Dear Moose,

I'm sorry, about running off, but seeing you with that girl hurt, and I didn't know what else to do. Don't bother trying to call me I won't answer, and I won't reply to texts either. I'll be back, I promise, but please, promise me one thing. Just one. Don't try to find me.

—Love Camille

Moose sighed in frustration and put the letter down before rubbing at his face. He drank the rest of his can and got up to throw it in the bin, he opened the bin and was about to throw it in when he saw something, something he recognised from the amount of Rom-Coms Camille had totally forced him to sit through (it was the other way round, he had forced Camille to watch them). He grabbed it out of the bin, his can clattering to the ground forgotten. He muttered a string of curses as he put the stick on the kitchen bench and grabbed his car keys before running out the door.

**-LB-**

5 hours and 39 minutes of driving later Moose found himself in sweltering Phoenix. He pulled up outside a small dance studio** ((A/N: Plot twist, it's the one from Twilight))** and walked in, ignoring the classes happening and going straight to the staircase which led to where the owners lived. He took the steps two at a time and knocked on the door.

After a minute the door was opened and a small boy jumped him, luckily not knocking him down the stairs.

"Uncle Moose! I missed you," the small boy giggled in Moose's arms.

Moose smiled sadly, "I missed you too Ethan," he said ruffling his curly light brown hair and setting the three year old on the ground.

Seconds later a pretty brunette appeared at the door, her green eyes staring down at him. Eventually she sighed, "You tell her that Ethan let you in not me okay?" she asked before picking up the boy and turning her back to Moose.

Moose rushed past her, "Thank you Nora," he said quickly and heard a barely audible 'good luck' in return.

Moose rushed through the small flat and came to a halt in front of the room he and Camille always stayed in when they visited. He wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't even sure if Camille was in there. He pressed his ear to the door and heard Camille's favourite cop show. He smiled softly and knocked.

"Come in," he heard from inside, clearly Camille's voice, and he opened the door slowly.

Camille was lying in the large bed. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a baggy t-shirt that he knew was his and some old sweatpants. She was currently eating ice-cream, using a celery stick as a spoon. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she attempted to hide the odd meal behind her, "W-what are you doing here?" she asked softly. He didn't answer, just took three long strides over to the bed to kneel beside it.

"Why didn't you tell me Cam?" Moose asked softly. She tried to act like she had no idea what he meant, so he lifted the bottom of her shirt carefully.

"Robert there's a time and a place," she muttered blushing and he rolled his eyes.

"Really Cam? You think that's what I'm doing?" he asked and pressed his hand to her stomach softly, "I know you're pregnant darling," he muttered and she looked away and bit her lip.

After a few minutes, of Moose sitting patiently she looked back at him, "How'd you find out?" she asked softly, her hazel eyes watery.

"I found the test in the bin," he said reaching up to play with a loose strand of hair. Camille nodded softly, "I'm sorry, about Vegas, but please believe me, I didn't kiss her."

"I know, I just freaked, I had found out I was pregnant and was all excited to surprise you and then I get there and another girl was kissing you. I felt sick, but, it wasn't just seeing her kissing you, it was the fact that I didn't belong there, I don't belong in places like that, and you fit in with such ease. So I came here," she whispered, he frowned and cupped her face but smiled when Camille leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Their kiss was interrupted however when Ethan rushed in dragging along a very disgruntled and bemused looking Tyler Gage. He looked between the two and scrunched up his nose at the lack of distance between them.

"See daddy! Uncle Moose is here now to help Auntie Camille with the baby in her tummy!" Moose waved awkwardly at Tyler.

"Uh, hey Tyler."

"Hi Moose," he said, "How you going Cam?"

"Fantastic," she told her adoptive brother and then looked at Moose and grinned widely, "Now I believe there is still a dance competition for us to win?"


End file.
